Primer encuentro
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial ¿Por qué Alemania no mató a Italia?


¡Hola!

Éste fanfic lo escribí el año pasado en mi anterior empleo (si, se nota como me aburría) es el primer lemon que publico, no me había animado a subirlo porque el lemon realmente no se me da, pero, lo hago para dedicárselo a mi amiga Itzel que ama a esta pareja, ¡Te quiero Itzie!

Titulo: Primer encuentro

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Pareja: AlemaniaXItalia

Advertencia: Lemon

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers es una hermosa obra de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo escribo lo que algún día él va a dibujar (¿?)

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

Italia lloraba desesperado.

- ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que quieras!

Con dicho comentario, Alemania se sonrojó notablemente, sonaba a una propuesta indecorosa, pero era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

- Yo… yo… -. Tartamudeó avergonzado Ludwig, no podía pedirle _eso_ a un hombre.

Por más idiota que fuera el italiano, captó a la perfección el mensaje.

- Esta bien -. Aceptó un poco inseguro el deseo mudo del alemán comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Exclamó sorprendido el rubio ante las atrevidas acciones de su enemigo.

- Lo que quieres es mi cuerpo ¿No? Por eso me desvisto.

- ¡Pero…!

Alemania estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza pero se resignó, Feliciano terminó de desnudarse y tímidamente se acercó y se arrodilló enfrente al otro, desabrochó el pantalón con las manos temblorosas y bajó un poco la ropa interior sacando el miembro, lo miró un rato, había leído algunos libros franceses sobre el tema y le rondaba una idea de lo que tenía que hacer pero… no tenía experiencia, sentía miedo de no poder hacerlo bien.

- "Lámelo como si fuera helado" -. Pensó el castaño… y así lo hizo.

- ¡Italia! -. Jadeó con sorpresa.

Lo lamía con verdaderas ganas, risueño, tal vez si imaginaba que era helado, sin más contemplaciones se lo llevó todo adentro comenzando un nuevo ritmo, cada vez más rápido; Alemania ya estaba muy duro, a ese paso terminaría corriéndose en su boca.

- ¡Detente! -. Le pidió jadeante.

Veneciano se detuvo y se lo sacó sentándose sobre sus piernas, alzando la mirada dijo:

- Por favor siéntate.

El rubio no entendió bien esa petición pero decidió hacerlo, ciertamente estaba cansándose; al terminar de acomodarse en el suelo casi de inmediato el castaño se montó sobre él sentándose sobre su erección para introducirla de una sola vez, ante la acción gimió fuertemente y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas por el intenso dolor, no estaba preparado para la invasión alemana.

- Italia… -. Gimió ronco de placer.

El castaño era increíblemente estrecho y caliente, le acarició la espalda invitándolo a continuar, por lo que al acostumbrarse, Feliciano empezó a mover las caderas, arriba y abajo, entraba cada vez más profundo, el rubio no lo resistió más y lo recostó suavemente para penetrarlo mejor, se aventuró a besar su grácil cuello, con una mano sujetaba su cintura y con la otra pellizcaba un pezón, Italia gemía desinhibido hasta que sintió que su amante golpeó un punto en su interior.

- ¡Alemania! -. Gritó de placer.

Lo que le indicó al alemán donde seguir empujando, lo hacía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, mientras el italiano no dejaba de gemir ruidosamente, aquellos sonidos tan eróticos excitaban locamente al rubio, pero con la pena tenía que detenerlo, tal vez lo escuchaba hasta España y seguro en cualquier momento aparecía el pervertido de Francia a meter sus narices _u otra cosa_ donde no lo llaman, por lo que lo calló atrapando sus labios en un beso hambriento el cual fue correspondido con torpeza, sin meditarlo, Ludwig tomó el rizo castaño enredándolo entre sus dedos y lo jaló, lo que provocó que Italia se arqueara corriéndose inevitablemente, al tiempo que apretaba más la dureza de Alemania, haciendo que éste se derramara en sus entrañas.

Estaban todos sudados y exhaustos, luego del orgasmo, el rubio se salió con cuidado acostándose a su lado, Veneciano se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Gracias Alemania.

- ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó totalmente confundido.

- Por perdonarme la vida y por mi primera vez -. Respondió sonriendo.

Era cierto, al principio del encuentro, Italia le había confesado llorando que era virgen y que por eso no sería divertido matarlo; en respuesta el alemán también sonrió para luego besar con ternura la frente del italiano.

FIN

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado Itzel.

¡Saludos!


End file.
